Song From the Heart
by 17punkie
Summary: Sometimes a song can change a persons heart , for the better or worse. narusaku. Part songfic


Hey this is a fluff between sakura and naruto ,but is cute too and funny sort of.

I do not own naruto

Song From the Heart

-----------------------------------------------------

The rookie 9 and gai's team's except naruto, cause he said he had something to do tonight. So they were bored so they were thinking of something to do . They had been sitting in neji and hinata's house for over a hour.

"Hey guys I got an idea lets play cards" said a kiba holding out cards.

"No kiba, we done played cards, truth or dare, spin the bottle, which sakura and hinata didn't even play, no more idea's"

While kiba and neji was bickering , sakura was trying to figure out what naruto had to do.

"What could be so important that he couldn't hang out with us."

"Well sakura, naruto does have a life with out us just think about his childhood."

"Yeah, just think he didn't even tell us about it until a few month ago after he got sasuke back." ino said after tenten

"I know but-"

"Sakura listen, whatever it is he probably needs to do."

"I guess your right"

"You now girls they do have a bar with karaoke , I mean all of us could go."

"That a great idea shikamaru, lets go guys"

There was a chorus of 'yeah's' or 'alright'.

So the gang headed in that direction ,with shikamaru In the lead. They arrived at the bar and heard a horrid voice , that sounded like a train reck. They took a seat in the back were it was dark and barely any light. It seemed if you were 5 feet from the place you couldn't see who was there. About the same time they sat down the waiter came and they ordered drinks. After that they heard a loud voice come from the microphone

"HELLO EVERYBODY SORRY ABOUT THAT LAST GUY BUT HERE IS ARE FAVORITE GUY. PLEASE WELCOME , THE ONE , THE ONLY 'NARUTO UZUMAKI'."

Cheers uproared braking the silence. The gang was in awed. They looked at the stage . They saw a figure approach from behind a curtian.

"Hey everyone , how are yaul doing today?"

The cheers got louder and louder from the drunk ,to the sober , back to the people that just come to hear the music.

"Great it's nice to know everyone's doing good, well lets start ."

Naruto started to sing a song call 'paralyzer' then 'the great escape'. Then he came to the soft/rock songs called 'I'll wait for you' and sakura looked at naruto in amazement.

I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away? 

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be 

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying. 

Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

So why does you pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
Thats not how you want it to be

Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do 

Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting.

Naruto then look at everyone and stated something that changed sakura forever.

"That was to the girl I love and always will , sakura haruno."

Sakura dashed up there on that stage and jump on naruto when he wasn't looking. She looked at him with love and care. Naruto saw this and didn't say anything. Suddenly their heads drew closer. Sakura pressed her lips softly to naruto's and he did the same. For both of them it was nothing like they felt before. Then sakura said something that changed naruto's life.

"Naruto I love you so much and always have."

"I love you too, sakura."

Cheers uproared again. Sakura and naruto kissed again.

10 years later

-------------------------------------------------

"Mommy, when did you tell daddy you loved him?" asked a little girl wearing a orange jacket and had blond hair and green eyes.

"Well, it I'll started when the rookie 9 and..."sakura trailed on

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
hey you know what to do , read and review . Ja ne.


End file.
